Beautiful Dreamer
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer is going on a journey that will foever change his life. See what happens in the realm of dreams and into the vast plains of the universe.
1. Bedtime

I don't own Criminal Minds

I got the inspiration for this story from being in my philosophy class.

Enjoy

"_I can see the world from here father."_

"_Yes, it's so far yet from my eyes I see all that is happening there."_

"_Father when I get there I can't wait to touch the grass and see the ocean."_

"_When you are born that is, but that will be soon enough."_

"_Father have you even been on earth?"_

"_No I have been created long ago before the earth was even born. Much of my existence has been to observe and give light to where darkness lies."_

"…_Why are you called father?"_

"…_well it's not my real name, for centuries I have been called many things, God is the most popular, but my real name is unknown to the immortals of this realm to the mortals on earth."_

"_But you are called father, because you care for all of us and look out for us. No matter what age or who we are, we are all children in your eyes."_

"_That is true, my child but that is what the mortals say. It doesn't mean it's true. I know that I have existed since the beginning of time, along with the other immortals."_

"_Do immortals live on the earth?"_

"_Yes, but you can't tell if they are. But they will be people with wisdom far beyond their years. Bodies of a mortal but the mind of an immortal."_

"_But father, immortal simply means that one lives forever. Intelligence doesn't just come from age."_

"…_to understand wisdom and intelligence has been a feat that few have grasped to understand. Most cannot begin to comprehend it…I know that this is something that will remain beyond both mortal and most immortals."_

"_There are few that do?"_

"_Yes, but they dare not speak of it. It's a secret of the universe my child."_

"_Isn't the universe wrapped up is secrets?"_

"…_yes I do believe so. My child it is getting late and you must sleep."_

"_May I ask one more question?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Today a man, shrouded in a purple glow came to me today. He spoke of something about dreams and that my destiny is based on dreams. What does that mean father?"_

"_Do not pay attention to that. All mortals dream, dreams give you glimpses into worlds far beyond what you can see and touch. It was most likely a star that wants to frighten or trick you. The stars love to fool around with the unborn." _

"_Can immortals dream?"_

"…_No we are the dreams. You must understand dreams are more powerful then you realize. It is something that mortals have that give them guidance or enlightenment."_

"_I see Father."_

"_Now sleep dear child, your birth is near. You are a special child."_

"_Will I see you again father?"_

"_Yes…and the others as well. It's been written long ago. Now sleep."_

_The earth below them twirled as the sun and moon danced around it. _

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer Reid and his team was working in the office, it was a hot summer day. There was little to do other then paperwork. Then a group of men walked into the door and walked towards Spencer's desk.

"Are you Dr. Reid?"

Spencer saw the men and stood up, "Yes I am. So you need something?"

"We need you for an important experiment we are doing."

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. start or end

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

"An experiment" asked Spencer. The men nodded.

"We work at the mental research laboratory and development center in Washington DC. We do independent work, medical work and also handle government-funded projects. We focus on the mind and mental health mainly as well as reaching various diseases that affect the brain and nervous system."

The other team mates stared at them like they had two heads, they never heard of such a place. "Most people don't know about it. The government wants not out in the public yet."

"Yes I have heard of it but I have never visited it" said Rossi.

"I would expect other parts of the government, such as the FBI, to have some information about it at most."

"So this experiment…what is it for and why do you need me" asked Spencer.

"We can't discuss it hear. Please come to this address this weekend. We really need someone with your balance for this test. Your team mates are allowed to come and observe."

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$##

The team flew to DC and drove to the location that the scientist told them to go. When they got there it looked like an abandoned warehouse. But then a hidden door on the side of the building and the same scientist from a few days before appeared.

"Quick inside before people see."

The team rushed inside and they were in complete awe by the lab. "Welcome to the M.R.L.D.C, I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Dr. Louis; I am the head scientist here. Please follow me."

Dr. Louis led them down a corridor, which looked like a scene out of star trek or star wars. They saw scientists working on various reports and they noticed rooms were subjects were being used for testing.

"Where do you get your test subjects" asked Spencer.

"All of them a volunteers. We never harm any of our subjects. We mostly test memory, word comprehension and other things to see how the brain functions and what can be done to improve it. This is very delicate research and is still very controversial in parts of the country."

"You mean looking into the brain and changing it" asked Prentiss.

"Yes, some people see it as messing with god's creations. I see it as stopping mental illness and saving lives."

The rest of the walk was quiet; they were brought into a large room with a couple of chairs and a large bed in the center. Around the bed were large machines and wires. There was also a giant projections screen on the right side of the room that was connected to the machines.

"Alright what is this experiment for" asked Hotch as he crossed his arms. He wasn't going to let his agent into something that he has no knowledge about.

Dr. Louis turned, "This is a project that the government asked us to do. They want us to study dreams."

"…dreams."

"I know its sounds extremely strange but it is believed that if we could tap into this part of the dream, our brains will become smarter and could even cure disease of not just the mind but the body as well. Think of a whole world free of disease and ignorance."

Spencer sighed, "But why me, anyone can dream."

"We are trying to venture beyond the normal dream state to a more astral plain of consciousness. With a normal person of normal IQ, it can't be done. We have tried four people of normal IQ and not much came up. So we figured a person of much higher IQ would be better suited."

_To understand wisdom and intelligence has been a feat that few have grasped to understand._

Spencer blinked, where did that thought come from? Was it a memory?

"Ok I'll do it." The teamed gave him worried looks.

"Wonderful, please lie on the bed, make yourself comfortable."

Spencer went over to the bed and took of his shoes. The laid back on the bed and another scientist gave him a pillow for his head.

The team sat in the chairs. "Ok this screen will project anything that happens in his mind, basically his dream. He will be hooked to various machines as well as other that will check his vitals and make sure he is ok and unharmed."

The team nodded but they still were a bit worried. Suddenly the machines hummed to life and they put various needles in his arms and a large helmet like contraption on his head. The screen became white, to show it was working and was ready.

"Alight were going to give you a small dose of sedative to help you fall asleep, but it's a very small amount so it will only make you drowsy."

Spencer nodded and the scientist injected the sedative.

Spencer slowly felt himself getting tired. Everything around him became blurry and finally he closed his eyes.

"Alright let's look at the screen."

The screen became black and they saw a small white light. But then they heard a large boom. One of the machines short circuited.

"No, restart it."

"It won't restart and the computers are acting up. They won't respond to my commands" shouted another scientist. The team shot up out of their seats.

"WAKE REID UP" shouted Morgan.

Prentiss and JJ ran over to Spencer and patted his cheeks and touched his hands. "Wake up, please wake up Reid."

But he didn't stir. "That doesn't make sense the sedative was barely enough to make him go to sleep" said Dr. Louis.

Suddenly the machines turned back on and worked properly again. As well as the computers.

"What the hell happened" shouted Hotch.

"This never happened before" said Dr. Louis.

But the screen was still working. They saw Spencer in what looked like a rocky, arid terrain. He was sitting around a campfire and it was night. But the sky was a dark purple with blue stars.

Then they noticed a young woman sitting next to him, she was wearing blue jeans, a tee-shirt with the picture of a thunder cloud, a sweatshirt that was green, her eyes were a bright green like they were glowing, she was wearing converses, her hair was a light brown and was wavy.

"Hey, nice to see you here."

"Who are you" asked Spencer.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know why I'm dressed like this but I suppose I'll be like this when I live on earth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I was sent here to help you find you way, to start your journey or maybe to help to find the beginning of your journey."

"Do you have a name?"

"No I don't but I will soon."

"…So where are we going."

"A place that is beyond your world of course, this is your dream but we have to venture out of it to find the start of your journey."

"How do you get…out of dream."

"That's a good question, never few can do it. But since you see me, you might have a chance."

"Ok…well, maybe there's a door or a path."

"That's a good start, there is a path behind you, let's go that way."

Spencer turned around and walked down the path, although it was dark he could see it well.

"Lovely night, very peaceful here" she said with a smile.

Spencer nodded, "I remember going to a place like this on a case we had once. The unsub brought a woman to a cliff and tried to kill her, we managed to stop him."

"Ah the game of cat and mouse, but are you really the cat or the mouse running to try to save everyone?"

Spencer looked at her and she smiled. Who is this girl?

"We best get moving, it won't be peaceful for long."

"Why do you say that?"

"You should know better than anyone about the nightmares."

Spencer stopped dead in his tracks.

She gave him a sad look, "Nightmares are meant to hold us beck from seeing the good, it's hard to say where exactly they come from. My money is on an immortal with a evil sense of humor."

Spencer thought for a moment, why does the word immortal sound so familiar.

They walked for a long time and then they saw the sun rising. "We are close now. But remember, in that realm, nothing will be what it seems, the universe is a place of mystery and impossibilities. Good luck and keep your wits about you."

Spencer walked a little closer to the light and then saw a large lake. A boat was on the shore.

"Here's your ride. You don't need to paddle or anything, it will just take you to the first part of the journey."

"What is this place exactly?"

"Names and words, do they mean anything? Are they just titles that mortals give?" She giggled, "I suppose you can call it a land of dreams or the realm of the immortals."

"Are anything of its name."

"Nope not at all" she said with a smile, "I must go back, this form is only temporary."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Actually yes you will. Good luck."

Spencer stepped into the boat and nearly fell over. The girl laughed.

"Mom was right you do have two left feet."

"What…mom?"

"Bye, see you soon."

"Wait, what did you mean by mom?"

But she was already gone.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. death

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer sat on the moving boat for some time. Eventually a dense fog rolled in and pretty much seeing anything beyond the boat impossible.

Suddenly Spencer heard what sounded like splashing. He turned to look behind him.

"Hello…is someone there?" There was nothing in the water or around him. But when he turned back he saw an old woman sitting on the other side of the boat. She was dressed in a long, flowing black dress, a black hat, black shoes, and she had a black and gray parasol.

"Who…who are you" asked Spencer nervously.

"I'm known as death in the mortal world."

Spencer was silent but inside he was frightened. "Why are you here?"

She smiled, "Relax I'm not here to kill you or anything like that. I'm simply the first part of your journey."

"…but death is the end."

She chuckled, "To most yes but in reality it's not at all. It's the beginning of a new life. Your body will be lifeless and decay over time but the soul lives on. Your soul begins a new life, not in the mortal world, but somewhere else all together."

"Where is that?"

She gave a wicked smirk, "Sorry Spencer, but even I know better than to reveal one of the universe's safe-guarded secrets."

Spencer smiled as well.

"Spencer although my reputation among the mortals is…well…not so good, my presence is essential to your world and mine. No one and nothing can escape it because it was unbalance our universe. You know that don't you?"

Spencer nodded. "So you start your journey you will see the world in my eyes. I will take you back to different times to help you see."

She waved her bony hand and the fog lifted. Spencer looked around and saw they were in the middle of a lake. In the distance Spencer could see a large castle and a village.

"We're in the medieval era, a time when death was predominantly bleak. That castle was once full of people, parties, love and laughter."

"What happened?"

"The plague of course. When it appeared, many saw me as a figure of pure evil and feared me. I remember when death was once seen as a passing not as an absolute destruction of life."

She sighed sadly. "Even worse…people us me to escape from their problems."

Spencer looked up at here, his eyes wide with shock.

"Yes Spencer, even I feel remorse for the dead."

There was silence until she sat up and waved her hand. "Let's move on…too many bad memories here."

The place disappeared and the fog came back again.

#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$

"Is there anything you can do" asked Hotch.

"I don't know what is happening. It's like his mind traveled to a different world. His vitals are fine but he is not waking up. Like a never-ending dream."

"So we basically have to wait until Reid finds a way back" said Morgan with an irritated snort.

"Yes…"

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. motherhood

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer sat on the boat with death as they moved through the fog. It was still and quiet, you could hear a pin drop if one did.

"Spencer may I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Why didn't you ask me when would you die?"

He blinked, "It's irrelevant, death is unavoidable. We all must pass on. When we die, we die."

She smiled, "Good answer. I can't tell you how many people ask me when they would die. It's rather annoying after a while."

He chuckled, "I suppose so."

She smiled, "You're such a fun companion. When you pass on, we must have a cup of tea together and have a good chat."

"Sounds like a plan."

She laughed, "But don't worry, you're going to live a long life."

He smiled, "So where are we going?"

"Well…a long time ago, in the city that no longer exists, a terrible thing happened. You see some immortals like myself live on earth and watch over the mortals."

Spencer thought for a moment. That sounded so familiar it was eerie.

"I am one of the immortals that live on earth, but also my sister does."

"Sister?"

"Yes…we call her Light. She is my exact opposite. She used to bring people in the world herself in beams of light. This was only done on nights when the moon was shining bright. A baby would appear in the womb of a mortal woman."

Spencer was confused but fascinated at the same time.

"My sister was beautiful Spencer. A wonderful woman with love in her heart."

"What happened to her?"

"She died. An immortal died."

Spencer was stunned, "How is that possible. Immortals live on until the end of time."

"Not when they are killed by another immortal."

She looked up and raised her hand. "We are here."

The fog lifted and a large city appeared. It was large yet looked very primitive.

Suddenly in the distance there was a woman that glowed and was in a white satin dress. Her hair was golden and her face was perfect. A woman only few can dream about. Then he saw a man who was also bathed in a white glow. He was tall, strong and had long dark hair.

"The woman is my sister and the man is another immortal called Lust. When he first saw my sister he wanted to make her his wife. But she refused but he threatened to kill me if she didn't marry him. So she did but little did he know that she had a secret lover. The man was a mortal that was the ruler's son in the city. They loved each other very much. However to her horror she became pregnant. She knew it was the mortal's child. Once she gave birth, Lust knew it wasn't his child. Enraged at his wife, he stabbed her. She died instantly. Chaos ran rabid in our world, especially since that without my sister there would be no more children born. The unbalance of life and death almost destroyed the earth and our world. However the baby wasn't a normal mortal baby. She was an immortal like her mother, but she wasn't bathed in light like the other immortals. She was named Motherhood. Now babies are born not by light but totally by the mother and the father."

Spencer didn't speak or move.

"Spencer, I may have lost my sister, but I gained a nephew and together we kept balance. That is what we are Spencer. The balance of birth and death."

Spencer nodded and the fog appeared again. Then they came to a shore and a trail led from the boat and into the fog.

"This is where you get off Spencer. Good luck."

Spencer stepped out of the boat and said thank you. He walked down the trail and when he turned back the boat, lake, and death was gone.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
